This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with antennas.
Electronic devices such as computers are often provided with antennas. For example, a computer monitor with an integrated computer may be provided with antennas that are located along an edge of the monitor.
Challenges can arise in mounting antennas within an electronic device. For example, the relative position between an antenna and surrounding device structures can have an impact on antenna tuning. If the position of an antenna is not well controlled, the antenna may become detuned.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved mounting arrangements for antennas in electronic devices.